


Dadgil Week Day 1: Hug

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Dadgil Week 2020 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dadgil Week (Devil May Cry), Dadgil Week 2020, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Vergil and Nero head to the beautiful country of Ireland after getting reports of humans disappearing near an old church that was once a pagan monument.They're not entirely sure what they're going to find, but the job won't take care of itself!
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Dadgil Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796587
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Dadgil Week Day 1: Hug

**Author's Note:**

> First day of Dadgil Week 2020, baby!
> 
> For Day 1, I went with the "Hug" prompt.

When Dante had decided to send Nero on a mission that was in Ireland, he expected a run-of-the-mill mission: go to location, find creepy church, take care of the demon problem and heah home. What he didn’t count on however was when his father, Vergil had volunteered to join him. _That_ threw him through a loop.

When Nero asked Vergil why he wanted to join, the older hunter simply replied with “I need to get away from Dante” and it took everything Nero had to not laugh at the look of betrayal on Dante’s face. Vergil also made the excellent point of simply opening a portal with the Yamato would save them loads of time. Nero couldn’t argue with that.

So, now here he was; in the middle of Ireland with his somewhat-estranged father. His relationship with the man has been improving since the Qliphoth incident and it was plain to see that Vergil had been putting in an effort to redeem himself and make up for his past sins.

After asking the locals of a small village, they figured out which direction they needed to go. The church that the client had described was a ways off the main road and pretty well hidden.

When they spotted the church it was impossible to sense the powerful energy emanating from the ruins.

“Do you feel that?” Nero asked with an uneasy tone.

“Hard not to”

“Know anything about the site?”

“From what I gathered, these grounds were once the site of a pagan temple. But, when the Christians began their efforts to… convert the local pagans, many monuments were converted to churches”

“You mean…?”

“Yes. We’re standing on what was once a sacred site for the ancient pagans”

“I can imagine they weren’t all too happy”

“They hardly had a choice, Nero”

“So, you told me”

As they got close to the structure, the energy only got stronger and stronger, making Vergil and Nero’s inner demons tense up.

“What are we looking for exactly?”

“From what the client told Dante, there have been reports of an cervine-looking creature that’s been luring humans to these ruins”

“Cervine?”

“A deer”

“Any bodies?”

“No. Any humans that have been lured here seem to disappear without a trace”

“Spirited away, then?”

“That seem to be the case”

Inside the ruined church, half of the roof had collapsed onto the stone floor and pews, letting the late afternoon sunlight in. Nature had reclaimed the structure as vines clung to the crumbling stone and weeds and shrubbery broke through the cold stone.

At the altar, in plain view, was an idol of some sort. Various deer bones and antlers were arranged and built into a crude idol.

Vergil took a closer look at the effigy and proclaimed “Some of these are human bones”

Nero recoiled at the discovery “Shit…”

“Stay on your guard---”

**“I smell blood of the traitor....”** a gravelly voice cut off Vergil’s tangent. Immediately, the two hunters readied their weapons.

“Reveal yourself” demanded Vergil.

There was no reply but a smell of iron and brimstone began to permeate in the area, from the shrubbery surrounding the bone idol, a demon stepped out. As the client described: it was a deer only… wrong. It was a black as coal and the size of a horse, spiked bones protruded from various parts of its body and it’s head was a bare skull with fangs. On the skull, massive antlers sat on top of the head like a dead tree.

**“Sparda’s kin….”** it rasped.

With an unwavering voice, Vergil spoke “I assume you know why we are here”

**“Oh, yes… I knew it would’ve been only a matter of time before the humans sent someone to hunt me. Still… I wasn’t expecting them to send the spawn of the traitor”**

“Locals speak of humans being lured here. And yet, there are no bodies. What have you been doing with them?”

The demon’s maw opened in what was assumed to be a grin and a smoke and embers poured from the crevice **“Let me show you… son of Sparda”**

The demon reared on its hind legs and slammed down onto the stone floor of the church. Walls of fire surrounded the church and the ground trembled.

From the earth, human cadavers emerged, their eyes a glowing inferno and saliva, bright as magma, dripped from their gaping jaws.

Nero’s eyes widened in realization “These… these are the people…”

**“Very observant, child…”** the demon remarked **“I wonder… how my collection would fare if I were to add you to it…”**

At the demon’s words, Vergil put a protective arm in front of Nero and snarled “You will not touch him”

At being challenged, the demon let out a screech and the flaming corpses scrambled towards the hunters.

“Ready, Nero?” asked Vergil.

Nero nodded “Yeah…”

“Good. Let’s show this wretch what it means to trifle with us” Vergil asserted with a smile.

\------------------------------------

Besides being part demon, being parent and child put Vergil and Nero at a large advantage over the undead horde. Nero would fire at a cadaver with Blue Rose and Vergil would finish it off with the Yamato. With their combined strength, they were able to fight their way through the onslaught of the undead and, in turn, freed them from their fate.

When the last of the ghouls were defeated, the demon screeched, enraged at failing to defeat the hunters **“I’LL TEAR YOU BOTH APART!!!”**

Vergil and Nero glanced at one another and smirked as they shifted: Vergil to his Sin Devil Trigger form and Nero in his Devil Trigger form.

Nero held out a clawed hand and beckoned at the demon **“Come on you son of a bitch. Let’s do this”.** Vergil let out the faintest huff in laughter.

The demon charged at Vergil, flames spouting from its mouth. Vergil parried the demon’s charge and used his tail to knock it to the side. Nero fired a few shots at the demon’s flank.

The demon opened its mouth wide and hot flames spouted from its mouth. Vergil and Nero dodged the flames and Vergil took to the air and circled around the demon as Nero continued to shoot at it.

**“Nero! Now!”** Vergil called out.

Nero nodded and with swords ready,the two charged at the demon and slashed repeatedly at the coal hide. After continuous strikes, the demon began to falter and stumble.

**“NO! I CAN’T BE DEFEATED! NOT. LIKE. THIS!!!”**

Nero sneered **“Shut the fuck up”** and gave the demon a final bullet to the head and the demon collapsed.

\-----------------------------

After Vergil and Neor shifted back to their human forms, Nero excitedly exclaimed “Did you see that?! The perfect shot!” Nero continued to vocalize his excitement as Vergil just watched with a smile on his face. He found his son’s excitement to be rather endearing, comparing it to when a child learns to ride a bike on their own for the first time.

“That was so amazing! We were so in sync!” Nero continued to exclaim. Without warning, Nero wrapped his arms around Vergil “I’m glad you decided to join me on this, dad!”

To put it plainly, the embrace caught Vergil off guard. When Nero’s excitement died down a bit, he noticed the current position he was in. Blushing, Nero shot away mumbling “S-sorry. Got a little excited there…”

Silent, Vergil pulled Nero back into the embrace and held tight. For a moment, Nero was tense but the feeling quickly dissipated and he returned the hug.

Parent and child were in the embrace until they felt drops of rain.

Pulling away, Nero declared “We should probably be heading back. You gonna open a portal?”

“Maybe… Nero have you ever been to Ireland before this?”

“Can’t say I have, why?”

“Why don’t we take a day to explore the sights?” he suggested "Plus, I'm not too eager to see what sort of nonsense Dante got himself into…" he mumbled.

Nero snickered at that last statement “Alright. We can probably get a room at that little inn we saw back at the village”

“Already did” Vergil smirked.

Nero’s only response was a stare.

“Come on, son. Let’s get out of this drizzle”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if I got anything wrong about the scene at the pagan monument. I did as much research as I could and worked with what I had.


End file.
